Hunger For Love or Blood?
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: Sakura lives a normal life...until she discovers magic her mother left her. She becomes an uncontrolable monster! Only one person can calm her....S+S


Summary: Sakura is normal girl....or so she thought! But what happens when you recieve magic from your mother? Magic that turns you into a blood sucking demon...Sakura is uncontrollable...Can Syaoran calm her? S+S (I got this from a recent dream!)  
  
Me: This is my second fic! Its gonna be good...I hope...  
  
Sakura: Don't worry it will be! by the way wuts my part?  
  
Me: Well your playing the blood sucking demon!  
  
Sakura: Whats a blood sucking demon? '_'  
  
Me: a Vampire.  
  
Sakura: ..........  
  
A/N: The gang is about 16-18 so about in....highschool  
  
"talking"  
  
dream  
  
=Thinking=  
  
(A/N)  
  
~~~ scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
centerHunger for Blood or Love?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New Magic  
  
=W-Whats happening to me?= Sakura thought. Getting weak she fell onto her bedroom floor. As she got up her emerald green eyes turned bloody red, and her skin as white as snow. Fangs start to develope and soon only one thing stands out in her mind......BLOOD!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come join us child...Come join our clan. You are one of us, you are a-  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto!" Sakura was awaken by her teacher. Realizing she had fallen asleep she got up quickly. "Ms. Kinomoto is there something wrong?" Sakura shook no.  
  
*RRRIIINNNGGG* The bell went off.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Kinomoto-chan....What has gotten into you? You're one of the top students in my class, but you've been falling asleep."  
  
"gomen Terada-sensai...I've been feeling so tired lately."  
  
"Well you should get more sleep ok?"  
  
"Yes..I will..."  
  
"Your a very good student please stay focused."  
  
"Hai Terada-sensai.." she walked out of the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few weeks, Sakura had been late, VERY late. She would always arrive halfway through class.  
  
"Sakura? Whats's wrong? Your never this late." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just woke up late." but Syaoran didn't fallf or it, he knew something was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day Sakura didn't show up at all.  
  
"Tomoyo-chanm do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Syaoran asked, concern filled his voice.  
  
"No, I though you knew!" Tomoyo replied, obviously getting worried.  
  
In the afternoon classes Syaoran noticed something. He looked out the window to see a familiar face staring at the board.  
  
"And then it will- Yes Mr. Li?" The teacher siad.  
  
"Sakura's at the window!" everyone looked and found Sakura staring. She was startled, she had been busted.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto! Get to class!" Terada yelled.  
  
Sakura backed up, shaking her head. She made a run for it. Everyone ran out to catch her. (WHOA! Strict school!)  
  
Syaoran caught her arm. "Sakura come on! You have to go to school!"  
  
"Syaoran leave! You don't want to be here when I-" she started choking.  
  
"SAKURA! Are you okay?!?!"  
  
Sakura started changing into her demon form.  
  
"Sakura! What's happening to you?"  
  
"Leave-*choke*-Hurry before its to-*cough*- late!" she managed to choke out those words. That left Syaoran confused. "HURRY!"  
  
When everyone caught up they took Sakura to the sick room. Of course Sakura protested fighting back...but they were too strong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes...she had blacked out.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" she heard a familiar gentle voice. She looke up to find Syaoran.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the sick room."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You started choking then blacked out."  
  
Sakura suddenly winced at an unfamiliar pain.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"So...Hungry....need-" She changed into her demon form.  
  
"Whats happening? Sakura? Sakura!"  
  
Sakura got up feeling much stronger. She laughed a cold laugh. She charged at Syaoran hoping to make a kill.  
  
"Sakura! What's gotten into you?" Sakrua didn't listen but kept charging.  
  
Sakura had just gotten a bite out of Syaoran when Tomoyo walked in  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Sakura turned around calmly. Her blood red eyes glaring into Tomoyo.  
  
"S-Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" thats when Tomoyo saw her sharp fangs. "You're not Sakura!" she cried.  
  
"I'm shocked dear cousin!" Sakura said coldly, "You don't reconize me? Don't I look like Sakura?"  
  
"I know Sakura wouldn't kill or even hurt Li-kun!"  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" she asked surprised.  
  
"She loves him!"  
  
" I? Love him? HA! You're pathetic!" Suddenly Sakura cluched her stomach in pain. Her blood red eyes flickered back to the cheery color they use to be. Her fangs shortened, and she fell limp on the floor.  
  
Mr. Terada burted in.  
  
"I heard someone scream! What's wrong?"  
  
"Terada-sensai! Sakura turned into a monster - and attacked Li-kun -and -and -" Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"Non-sense! Skaura can't turn into a monster and attack-" he saw Syaoran's bite.  
  
"Oh! What happened?!"  
  
"Sakura bit him!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Lets take them both to the hospital!" Terada said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"What is it doctor?" asked Touya anxiously. He arrived as soon as he heard what had happened.  
  
"I haven't seen this for ages! Kinomoto-san, your wife....she was the same....am I right?" Fujitaka nodded slowly.  
  
"Father? What do you mean mother was the same?" Touya asked.  
  
"Your mother...she was a....a vampire..." Fujitaka waited for his sons' hollers, and soon enough it was heard.  
  
"A WHAT?!?!??! HOW CAN SHE BE A-A VAMPIRE?!??!" he yelled furiously.  
  
"Touya! Calm down."  
  
"HOW CAN I BE CALM KNOWING THAT SAKURA IS A VAMPIRE?!?!?"  
  
Fujitaka waited a whole hour for Touya to calm down.  
  
"Are you quite finished Touya?" he asked. Touya nodded. "Ok...Your mother was a vampire....but she learned not to harm people...I guess Sakura got her powers from your mother-"  
  
"So does that mean..that-"  
  
"No. You don't have to worry. Your powers are not from your mother, but from me."  
  
Touya was very confused. "you have powers father? What kind?"  
  
"That you will have to find out on your own. Anyway...Sakura I guess is going through a very tough time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she is stuck inbetween being herself and her demon form. Her soul is trapped, deciding wether to stay her normal self or stay a demon."  
  
Syaoran and the rest of the class were in the back of the room listening quietly.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Yes Li-kun?"  
  
"What will happen if she chooses either form?"  
  
"Well if she chooses her normal self..things will go back to normal. But if she chooses the demon...we will lose the sakura we know forever." everyone looked shocked.  
  
"What if she chooses both?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"If that happens she will change back and forth, her human form during the day or when she is happy. And demon form at night or when she feels anger.....Her mother chose to be both."  
  
Sakura stirred in her sleep, and soon opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She slowly got up but felt sharp pains from her stomach.  
  
Syaoran rushed over to help. "Sakura! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Yeah I think...Just feel a little weak..."  
  
"Here Sakura, drink it...it'll make you feel better." Fujitaka gave her a cup of thick red liquid.  
  
"Thanks..." She drinks it, "Mmmmm...its good...what is it?" Everyone went tense.  
  
"Uh...Uh....its-its rasberry juice!" Tomoyo blurted out, "Its specially made for you...so you can't buy it anywhere else." Tomoyo laughed nervously. Everyone nodded fakely.  
  
"Oh...Ok.."  
  
After she drank her *coughs* rasberry juice.....She looked up to find a bandage over Syaoran's neck.  
  
"Syaoran! What happened to your neck?"  
  
"What? Oh! uh......-"  
  
"Sakura, Theres something we need to tell you..." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Oh ok...what?"  
  
"Your a-a Vampire..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: How will Sakura respond?  
  
Syaoran: Dunno...*rubbing his neck* Ow...how hard did you tell her to bite?  
  
Me: Hard enough to make it hurt.  
  
Theres my first chapter Hope you liked it! 


End file.
